Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general, gaming devices allow users or players to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number. The random number may then be compared to a predefined table to determine the outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win a predefined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Some gaming devices award bonus prizes in addition to prizes that are awarded in the primary game. A bonus prize is generally defined as an additional prize that is awarded to the player when a predefined event occurs. An example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 issued to Adams. One of the gaming devices described in this document has a primary game having three spinning game reels and a bonus game having a bonus display with one spinning wheel. When predetermined indicia are displayed on the spinning game reels of the primary game, the wheel of the bonus display can be activated to indicate a bonus prize. The bonus prize may be awarded in addition to any prizes awarded in the primary game.
Another example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,863 issued to Baerlocher et al., which discloses a slot machine with a bonus award display. Baerlocher's bonus award display is a bonus wheel, and Baerlocher's bonus selector is a mechanical, movable pointer.
One problem generally associated with gaming devices disclosed in Adams and Baerlocher et al. is that they essentially do not include a bonus reel that indicates actions to be performed in a bonus game while not directly indicating the outcome of the bonus game. Such bonus reel may easily catch players' attention, as players may perceive the bonus reel as another opportunity to play a game or another opportunity to win money in addition to the opportunities offered by the primary game and the bonus game. Once players are attracted to the gaming device, they tend to play longer because the display device essentially enhances the stimulation and excitement experienced by players. When this occurs, the gaming devices having the attractive feature may become more commercially successful relative to other gaming devices.
Another problem with the gaming devices in Adams and Baerlocher et al. is that their indicators are generally not animated. Animated indicators are essentially more desirable than non-animated indicators, as they generally appeal more to the players.
Yet another potential problem with Adams and Baerlocher et al. is that once a bonus event occurs, a bonus game outcome or a bonus prize is almost readily determined. When a bonus game is triggered, a bonus award is selected, displayed, and immediately awarded to the player. The conventional bonus game is reset, and the player resumes playing the primary game. It is generally desirable to add intermediate steps between the occurrence of the bonus event and the awarding of the bonus prize to add an additional element of surprise and excitement for the players. It is generally further desired that the intermediate steps involve spinning a bonus reel that may determine the bonus game outcome.
In addition to the problems of conventional bonus games discussed above, including those of Adams and Baerlocher et al., conventional bonus games may have short game or play duration. For example, when a bonus event occurs in conventional bonus games, a bonus wheel is rotated to determine a bonus prize, which is almost immediately awarded to the player. The conventional bonus game is then reset, and the player resumes playing the primary game. A bonus game with longer duration than conventional bonus games and with more sequence of attractive and entertaining events is essentially desired.
Conventional bonus games further have essentially limited opportunities for players to earn bonus prizes. It is generally desirable for bonus games to provide more opportunities for players to earn bonus prizes and not just a single shot at a bonus wheel. It is further desirable for bonus games to allow players to accumulate more bonus prizes.
In view of the foregoing, there is generally a need in the art for a gaming apparatus that provides a highly attractive and entertaining device for displaying bonus prizes, a bonus reel, an animated indicator, an additional element of surprise and excitement, a bonus game with longer duration, a bonus game with more sequence of attractive and entertaining events, and more opportunities to earn bonus prizes than conventional bonus games.